dan_the_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Villagers
The''' Villagers''' are residents of the local town outside the King’s Castle. They are simple folk who drink, work, and go on with their lives. Unfortunately, the King’s forces have other plans for them. Role The Villagers are innocent people who end up being targeted by the King’s forces for nefarious reasons, such as manipulation via media (as revealed in Stage Eight) or several of them being forced to power the King’s Castle via running on a treadmill - with several tired ones dying by being impaled on spikes should they refuse to run anymore. In some cases, they are outright slaughtered for fun by sadistic members of the King’s Guards, yet the Villagers cower in fear due to their inability to defend themselves. Generally, the Villagers prefer peace and would love to live their lives as such, but when the times get tough they can depend on Dan and Josie to help them out. They particularly like Dan, considering many of them attended his funeral in Stage Seven, and were excited when they found out he was alive once again. Appearance The''' Villagers''' wear tan hoods and ragged, simple clothes; their undergarments change color depending on gender with men being green, and women as purple. However, they live in an age with modern technology, which means their medieval styled clothing sticks out as how poor they are in comparison to the higher class citizens who live in the King’s Castle. A few people outside the King’s Castle are better dressed in some instances (e.g. the people running from the robot at the beginning of Stage Two), but its questionable if they are part of the Villagers or live elsewhere. In the Web Series Many Villagers appeared in multiple instances throughout the stages, usually living simple lives or running from a new threat which drove the protagonists to action. Stage Two A group of people ran in terror near the beginning of Stage Two. While it’s unknown if they are Villagers themselves, it’s likely that many of them hid while the robot continued to destroy the inn. Stage Three Later that day, the Villagers celebrated with Dan (while Josie sat in front of a fireplace) for the duo destroying the robot earlier; the party is thrown within the inn. Many of them cheered Dan on while he danced on a table, and continued to drink while enjoying the festivities. When the Drunk Man attacked Dan, many of the Villagers alongside Josie were also shocked when Dan retaliated against the Drunk Man, and thus became witnesses to Dan’s unnecessary killing of the Drunk Man. It would take several restarts before the Player discovered the method to complete the stage, and the Villagers memories of the incident were erased on each restart; they only remembered the time when Dan made peace with the Drunk Man. Stage Five In the beginning of the stage, several Villagers are shown living simple lives, such as keeping warm near a fire, or walking around. They panicked upon seeing the Dragon attack the King’s Castle, and fled to safety while debris fell to the ground. Stage Seven Several of the Villagers were captured by the Dark Master in order to further the Chief Executive’s latest scheme: using Villagers to power the King’s Castle by running on a treadmill. When a captured group of Villagers where forced on the treadmill, their running indeed managed to bring power back to the castle, but one of the King’s Guards became worried at the inhumane conditions they were forced into (namely that not running meant getting impaled to death on spikes); he send a text message to a few Executives who themselves weren’t happy with the idea. After the two Executives sent out text messages to the Villagers - and the Resistance - all of the Villagers were seen the next day rioting in front of the King’s Castle. Panicking, the Chief Executive ordered the King’s Guards to open fire on the masses; they shot down several of the Villagers while the survivors ran towards the town. To their joy, they learned Dan was alive once more, and fled to him for help. However, the Villagers learned the Resistance planned on recruiting Dan to help them storm the King’s Castle, yet the Villagers wanted to avoid escalating the violence. They entreated Dan to seek peace rather than war with the King and his loyal forces, but the Resistance attempted to convince Dan that war would save everyone from being annihilated. Stage Eight In this stage, Dan is once again seen having to choose between the Resistance and the Villagers on how to save the enslaved Villagers (and Josie) on the treadmill. Dan chose to side with the Resistance, much to the Villagers horror; they watched as Dan and the Resistance clashed with the King‘s Guards who kept watch at the King’s Castle’s entrance. The Geezers joined in as well, though they began to notice the Resistance didn’t seem interested in saving the enslaved Villagers, instead using the opportunity to loot the castle; execute captured members of the King’s Guard; and search for the King. Fed up with the Resistance having seemingly abandoned their original stated goal of saving the enslaved Villagers, the Geezers convinced Dan to join them in rescuing the enslaved Villagers themselves. Meanwhile, one of the members of the King’s Guards - the one who sent the text revealing the inhumane conditions of the treadmill - continued to watch in horror as the enslaved Villagers struggled to survive. After the guard watched one of them die by falling on the spikes - and noticed his fellow guard laughing sadistically at the death - he could no longer tolerate the cruelty; the guard defected and restrained the other one, yelling at Josie to shut the machine off. Josie managed to jump off the treadmill, knock out the guard below her, and turned the treadmill off. The now freed Villagers cheered at this turn of events, only to die from the explosion that destroyed the wall behind them. When the Geezers revealed themselves, they initially celebrated with their signature pelvic thrusting, thinking they had saved the day, only to realize in horror - after being yelled at by Josie - that they had killed the enslaved Villagers by accident. Later, the King’s Castle was destroyed by King Resistance when he was on the verge of dying. While it’s unknown how many Villagers died in the explosion, it’s presumed some of them might have survived since their town is located away from the castle. Fortunately, Dan had an extra life, and the stage reset itself. However, he once against chose to fight alongside the Resistance, and repeated the same mistake from earlier. In the Game The Villagers played a similar role in the official game as they did in the web series. However, they attempted to once again convince the player controlled character to use a more peaceful tactic after the initial attempt failed, in the hopes it would save the enslaved Villagers without escalating the violence. However, their plea fell on deaf ears as the player controlled character advanced on. Throughout the first three levels, the King’s Guards committed mass slaughter against the Villagers, having deemed them traitors to the King. Many of the corpses seen through these levels were Villagers, and some are even seen beaten to death. One of the King’s Guards even pushed a Villager off a cliff, laughing until the player controlled character confronted the sadistic guard. The scene with the enslaved Villagers being freed by Josie also changed; the guard who defected in the web series doesn’t do so in the game. Instead, both guards left when they learned the Resistance had managed to invade the King’s Castle. In the end, the player controlled character - having been betrayed by King Resistance and his fellow members - decided to attack as well as scare off the members of the Resistance, much to the joy of the Villagers whom cheered said character’s decision. Trivia * It’s possible for the Custom Character to dress up as a Villager. The outfit must be unlocked via earning tickets from the Survival Mode tokens, but it requires the least amount of tickets in the game. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dan the Man game Category:Dan the Man web series